Matrix-Reihe
The Matrix series is a media franchise consisting primarily of three films: The Matrix (March, 1999), The Matrix Reloaded (May, 2003) and The Matrix Revolutions (November, 2003). The characters and settings of the Matrix fictional universe are further explored in other media, including animation, comics, and video games. The series depicts a complex science fiction story incorporating many philosophical elements. Other influences include cyberpunk, mythology, anime, Hong Kong action films (particularly "heroic bloodshed" and martial arts movies), simulated reality and philosophy of mind. Though not directly, key concepts of several beliefs are touched upon, including Buddhism, Christianity, Gnosticism, Hinduism, Judaism, Islam and Atheism. Motive * Grün ist die Illusion: Der "Matrix"-Kosmos speist sich aus zahlreichen mythologischen Motiven und verfügt sogar über einen eigenen Zahlen- und Farbencode * Morpheus: Sohn des Hypnos und griechischer Gott des Schlafes und der Träume. Er erschien den Menschen in verschiedenen Gestalten und wurde oft als schöner Jüngling dargestellt. Der Mythologie nach bewohnte Morpheus gemeinsam mit dem Tod einen Palast am Eingang der Unterwelt. * Das Orakel zu Delphi: In Delphi befand sich die berühmteste Orakelstätte der griechischen Antike. Dort erteilte die Priesterin Pythia verschlüsselte, oft zweideutige Weissagungen. Die Pythia war anfangs eine junge Frau, musste später aber über 50 Jahre alt sein und als völlig unbescholten gelten. * Nebukadnezar: Der König von Babylon (1125 – 1104 vor Christus) war der vierte und bedeutendste König aus der Isin-Dynastie, die die Unabhängigkeit Babylons von Assur und die Befreiung von der Bedrohung durch Elam erreichte. * Niobe: In der Sage Tochter des Königs Tantalus, die Schmach über Leto brachte und daher alle ihre Kinder verlor. Niobe wurde zum Symbol für menschlichen Hochmut, aber auch übergroßes Leid. * Persephone: Die Tochter des Zeus und der Demeter war Unterweltgöttin an der Seite des mächtigen Hades. Auf Geheiß des Zeus verbrachte sie zwei Drittel des Jahres, der Zeit des Blühens und des Reifens, bei ihrer Mutter, das andere Drittel, den Winter, bei ihrem Gatten in der Unterwelt. * Merowinger: Königsgeschlecht, das von 481 bis 751 im Frankenreich herrschte. Der Name geht auf den fränkischen Fürsten Merowech zurück, der um 450 regierte. * Zion: Bezeichnung von Tempel und Tempelberg und Symbol der Heiligen Stadt. Auch Name der von David eingenommenen Burg von Jerusalem. * 3: Neo flüchtet über eine Feuerleiter in ein Zimmer 303. Es gibt drei Agenten (Smith, Brown, Jones). Der Name Trinity steht für Dreifaltigkeit (der Heilige Geist). 3 bedeutet Vielzahl. * 9: Neos Wecker klingelt um 9.18 Uhr. In der asiatischen Kultur ist 9 die höchste Zahl. Sie steht für Unendlichkeit. * 13: Das Orakel wohnt im 13. Stock. In der westlichen Tradition ist 13 eine Unglückszahl. * 314: Exakte Sekundenzahl, die Neo zur Verfügung steht, um in der Schaltzentrale der Maschinen nach dem Abschalten des Stroms zur Tür des Architekten zu gelangen und diese zu öffnen: 3,14 steht für die rätselhafte Zahl Pi, die in der Mathematik als irrational und transzendent gilt. * Rot: Rote Pille, rote Pods, rote Baby-Kokons, Frau in Rot, Belluccis Kleid in „Revolutions“ Signallicht der Wanze: Rot repräsentiert das Leben und die Energie. * Grün: Die rieselnden Matrix-Ziffern, manche Kleidungsstücke von Morpheus und Neo in der Matrix: Grün repräsentiert die Illusion. * Blau: Blaue Pille, Tentakel der Maschinen, Licht auf den toten Körpern, Farbe des EMP: Blau repräsentiert den Traum und den Tod. * Weiß: Hintergrund des Ladeprogramms, Kleidung der Blondine Switch kurz vor ihrem Tod, Belluccis Kleid in „Reloaded“, das weiße Kaninchen, die Zwillinge: Weiß symbolisiert die Leere und das Geheimnis. * Schwarz: Kleidung der Crew in der Matrix, die Telefone, die schwarze Katze, Sonnenbrillen, Kleidung der Agenten: Schwarz steht für Realität. * Neo: Die Figur des Neo vereint verschiedene Bezüge. Einerseits verweisen seine Stellung („der Auserwählte”) und sein Name „Neo” (der Neue; aber auch ein Anagramm von „One”, der Eine) auf seinen exponierten Status. Andererseits kann Neos vorheriger Name „Thomas Anderson” als „Menschensohn” (ανδρος = griech. Mann, Mensch, Bezeichnung Jesu) übersetzt werden. Eine weitere Deutung bezieht sich auf die Natürliche Wirtschaftsordnung, deren englische Übersetzung „Natural Economic Order“ sich als NEO abkürzen lässt. Außerdem ist NEO ein Kürzel für „Near Earth Object“ (Begriff in der Raumfahrt), und tatsächlich ist Thomas Anderson in seiner Identität als NEO deutlich näher der realen Welt, als in seinem scheinbaren Arbeitsleben. Der Apostel Thomas in der Bibel wird als Zweifler beschrieben (Thomas der Ungläubige). Während Neo anfangs noch tagsüber seinen bürgerlichen Namen verwendet, nennt er sich später, als er an sich und die Matrix glaubt, nur noch Neo (vgl. U-Bahn-Szene „Mein Name ist Neo!“)